Dustidra
Fire |ailments = Fireblight |weaknesses = Water |creator = Cottonmouth255 (adopted by Nin10DillN64)}} The Dustidra is a Bird Wyvern. It is of the same species as the Willow Dustidra, and is the polar opposite of its snowy cousin. Both can be encountered in G-Rank. English: Dustidra Japanese: Jikkotori Latin: Gallimitor viacurrens In-Game Description Bird wyverns with exceptionally long legs to help them run across vast expanses. Their back feathers are specially adapted to help them absorb heat, and their colorful wattles attract others. Its distinctive cry echoes across the desert plains. Introductory Cutscene Location: Dry Expanses Area 1 Synopsis: The sun is beating down relentlessly in the vast wasteland that makes up the Dry Expanses. The cacti provide only meager shelter as the hunter stops for a rest, panting heavily due to the heat. He/she looks up at the sun, feeling its unrelenting fury. Then, the cactus' shadow is suddenly joined by one other. The hunter looks up again and sees a shape perched atop the cactus, silhouetted against the sun. It stays there for a second, then leaps down in front of the hunter and confronts him/her! He/she immediately gets to his/her feet and runs for it as the Bird Wyvern's beak comes crashing down. The Dustidra lets out a rooster-like call and pursues, catching up unbelievably fast with its long legs. The hunter is forced to dodge to the side for fear of being run over. The Dustidra then turns around and performs a mighty jump, cutting off the hunter's escape path. Forced with no other choice, the hunter faces off against the Dustidra, which turns around and crows loudly as the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyvern Weakness: Water Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Muddy Habitats: Desert, Sandy Plains, Dunes, Desert Ravine, Dry Expanses Behavior: *Digs up food under the ground to recover stamina *Cannot use projectile attacks, and trips after a charge when low on stamina *Drops an item when it eats to recover stamina *Huffs white smoke when enraged *Roar can attract other Dustidra on the map Physiology and Behavior The Dustidra and Willow Dustidra are roadrunner-like Bird Wyverns. They use their long legs primarily to run from predators, although they are also vicious and kick their prey to death. The Dustidra has an internal flame sac which is powered by sunlight, which they absorb through their feathers. The Willow Dustidra has lost control of this flame sac upon migration. The Willow Dustidra, in fact, is simply an alternate form of the ordinary Dustidra. While the Bird Wyverns tend to stay in the desert, during the warmer months they migrate to cooler climates and go through several physical changes. Their wattles become less colorful and their feathers pale to white and grey. Both species are aggressive and territorial, and will attack anything smaller than them on sight. However, they are intelligent and will run away from larger monsters. They feast on small insects and worms, which they dig up from under the ground, as well as the seeds of certain plants. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Dustidra can be infected with the Frenzy. Its plumage takes on a purplish tint and its scales turn even darker, while its comb becomes dark purple. Its rooster-like call becomes distorted and higher-pitched. It is now able to do a Spread-Charge combo, where it performs a Dust Spread and then immediately turns around to do a Fast Charge. It is even deadlier than a Frenzied Willow Dustidra because its Fire Spit now inflicts Frenzy as well as Fireblight. The existence of an Apex Dustidra has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Dustidra can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its head and legs broken twice, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Attacks Charge: Spreads its wings and immediately charges forward toward a target, taking long strides, and does a hop and flap at the end. When enraged, it will do up to three in a row. Tail Whip: Jumps on the spot and spreads its wings, whipping its tail out to the side in a 180 degree turn. Always does two. Seed-Pecker: Walks forward with its head arched and pecks at the ground four times. Sometimes does a jump forward instead of a walk. Pounce: It will duck its head down and raise its tail, then suddenly flare its wings out and lunge a very far distance, landing on its talons at the end. Kicking Attack: The Dustidra will stamp its talons on the ground once each, and then jump forward at a target and savagely kick out at them. Always does two or three. Aerial Talon Grab: Suddenly jumps backwards and into the air. It will then hover on the spot for a second before swooping forward and grabbing the ground with its talons and flapping its wings. Then, it flies back into its original spot before lunging forward once more. After the second grab, it will settle back onto the ground again. Dust Spread: Looks behind it and raises its tail, then scrapes its talons behind it forcefully, kicking up a large cloud of dust that remains in the air for a second or two. (Muddy) Fast Charge: Subtly raises its wattle and ducks its head, then sprints forward at a fast pace without warning. Windup Charge: It will begin to slowly run on the spot, then pick up the pace while causing a cloud of dust to rise behind it. Once its legs start moving at maximum speed, the Dustidra will take off with ridiculous speed and run around the area. Once it has been running for ten seconds or so, it will slowly calm down. Fire Spit: Bends its long legs into a crouch, then stands up tall and spits out a single fireball that flies out in a parabolic arc. (Fireblight) Pounce-Grab Combo: Will do a Pounce and then go immediately into an Aerial Talon Grab. Roar: Takes two firm steps in which it plants its talons widely apart on the ground, then raises its wattle and releases a deafening rooster-like call. It has a chance of summoning another Dustidra onto the map. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -10 *Earth +10 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: - Health +20, Critical Eye +1, Super Speedy, Short Sprinter Weapons Longsword Seed-Pecker --> Seed-Pecker+ --> Harvest Slasher --> Harvest Reaper --> Reaping Harvestsword Dual Blades Chicken Knives --> Chicken Knives+ --> Fowl Daggers --> Fowl Play --> Cockfighting Twins Insect Glaive Weevil Desiccator --> Weevil Devourer --> Weevil Devourer+ --> Crop Muncher --> Evil Weevil Charge Blade Barnyard Blade --> Barnyard Slaughter --> Barnyard Slaughter+ --> County Fairblade --> First Prize Winner Crossbow Stick-Up --> Stick-Up+ --> High-Noon Showdown Notes *The Dustidra and Willow Dustidra are both based on roadrunners, as well as barnyard fowl and pheasants. *Its Latin name means "road-running chicken imitator". **Its Japanese name means "running bird". *The Dustidra's English name comes from "dusty" and "dragon". *The Dustidra armor set introduces a new skill called Super Speedy, which speeds up a hunter's movement when dashing or moving with their weapon out. *All of its weapons make reference to farm or Wild West terms. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Cottonmouth255